Swampheart's Love
Prologue The ferns rustled as a gray tabby ran though the ferns. He burst out of the ferns to a small dip when a small, pale brown with white spots who was with his two kits. He gave the she-cat the mouse he was holding. "How are they, Fawn?" The tabby asked. Fawn looked at him with tired amber eyes. "They are both healthy, but they are a pawful," The tabby sat down and looked at the kits. One was dark gray and the other was gray and brown tabby. "Let's name the gray and brown tabby tom, Jack and the dark gray tom, Brendon" At the same moment, Brendon opened his eyes. They were a bright golden amber. Fawn let out a purr. "He has your amber eyes, Jay," Jay nodded and looked at his kits. He thought about the cat he crashed into.'' Join my clan and I'll let you live here in peace.'' He remembered what the dark brown tom said. Suddenly, a large, dark brown tabby tom jumped out. "I found you, Jay!" The tom snarled. Fawn curled her tail over her two kits. Jay unsheathed his claws. "Leave me alone, Matt," Jay growled. The dark brown tabby jumped at him, but Jay moved out of the way. Matt had crashed into Fawn. Fawn let out a shriek of pain as her neck was cut open. Jay halted "No!" He turned to Matt who fled into the woods. Jay ran to Fawn, who was growing weaker with every breath she took. "Jay," Fawn cried. "Bring our kits to that dark brown tom," That was her final words before she died. A tiny squeal from Brendon interrupted Jay's thoughts. The kit's amber eyes was wide in terror. Jay give him a lick before she carried him and his brother to the brown leader. The leader turned to Jay. "Greetings, Jay," the tom replied. Jay set down his sons. "Let us join your Clan. My kits are very small and my mate died," The tom lowered his head. "Alright," He said. "My name is Hurricanestar. What are the names of your kits?" Hurricanetail said, sadness in his eyes. "The bigger tom is Jack and the other one is Brendon," Jay said. "OK, but the kits need clan names that end with -kit so what will you rename them?" Jay looked around the marsh. "The bigger tom is Marshkit and the smaller one is Swampkit," Hurricanestar nodded in agreement before he picked up Swampkit. "You shall be known as Jayclaw and will serve as deputy of HurricaneClan," Jayclaw lowered his head in agreement before picking up the other kit.'' I hope I never see Matt again or his family. I will not let my kits fall in love a cat from his family. Never! Jayclaw thought before following Hurricanestar away from the marsh. Chapter One ~ Swampheart "From this moment on, Swamp-paw, you will be know as Swampheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and you are now a full member of HurricaneClan," Hurricanestar lowered his head and Swampheart licked his shoulder as the clan cheered his name. "Swampheart, Marshstep," The clan cheered. Swampheart's heart soared. Swampheart backed up to stand beside his former mentor, Morningbreeze. ''I'm finally a warrior, Swampheart thought. I hope you're proud of me, Jayclaw! Jayclaw died in the battle with SunClan a few moons ago. "I hope I taught you every thing I know," Morningbreeze rasped. She was now an elder. "You did, thanks," Swampheart meowed, puffing out his chest. "I miss you as a mentor," "I miss you, too. But now that an elder, I can lay in the sun in peace," Swampheart saw Morningbreeze pad after Splashface into the Elders' den. A sharp paw prodded his side. "Hey, Swampheart. We are finally warriors," Swampheart saw his brother, Marshstep was extremely happy as their Clanmates break up to get ready for tonight's Gathering. "Yeah, I know and now we can chase hurricanes on our own," Swampheart meowed. "Now yet," Swampheart turned around to see Hurricanestar. "I need to train you so you can do it on your own," Hurricanestar looked at the fast rising moon. "Tonight's the Gathering. Tomorrow you two can do your warrior vigil," As he left, Swampheart looked at the starry sky. "It will our first Gathering as a full warrior," Swampheart said. "I know," Marshstep said before getting up. "Come on, Hurricanestar is leaving." Swampheart got up and followed his brother out of camp and they headed to the gathering. At the Gathering, Swampheart looked around to see BlizzardClan cats looked at SandstormClan with suspicion in their eyes. What gives? Swampheart thought. I thought this was a peaceful time for the clans especially since it's leaf-bare. A paw jabbed him again. Swampheart turned around to see Marshstep. "Stop that," Swampheart hissed. Marshstep tilted his head, his eyes glowing. "Then why are you so unfocused?" Swampheart shrugged. "I don't know," He looked as the leaders jumped off the cliffs and rounded up their clans. "I guess its over," Marshstep meowed. "Wait, I see Dragonpaw, bye." Marshstep pushed passed Swampheart, making him crashed into a pretty SandstormClan she-cat. "Hey, watch it," The she-cat snapped, but she stopped and stared at him. Swampheart looked into the she-cat's blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Swampheart. What's your name?" The she-cat give her pale brown and white chest a couple of licks. "Dashingcomet," Swampheart nodded. "Nice name." Dashingcomet shrugged. "My rouge name was Dash. I joined SandstormClan with my father," "Cool," Swampheart meowed, half-focused. "Who is your dad?" "That will be me," A voiced behind him meowed. "Ok, well hi-," Swampheart turned around, but his voice was caught in his throat. Swampheart was looking at a lean, dark brown tabby tom with piecing amber eyes. "You," Swampheart spat. "I remember you. You're the one who killed my mother!" Swampheart was about to spring when claws sink into his tail. He turns to see Marshstep behind him. "Are you nuts?" Marshstep whispered. "Braveheart is SandstormClan deputy and this is a Gathering," Swampheart sat down. "Sorry, but I hoped I'll never see him again," Braveheart let out a snarl. "Oh, you're that sniveling son of Jayclaw and Fawn," Dashingcomet stepped in. "Braveheart, you know Swampheart?" Braveheart lashed his tail. "Of course and I don't what you anywhere near him. Have I made myself clear?" Dashingcomet nodded. "Yes," Swampheart was about to follow Marshstep when Dashingcomet leaned in. "Can we meet here tomorrow night?" Dashingcomet meowed, brushing muzzles with him. "S-sure," Swampheart stammered. Dashingcomet padded away. Swampheart caught up with Marshstep, who was looking at him with suspicion. "Dude, what's wrong?" Marshstep meowed. Swampheart stopped and looked at him. "I think I'm in love...with our enemy's daughter." Chapter Two ~ Marshstep Marshstep cuffed his brother with a paw. "Ow!" Swampheart meowed. "Have you gone mouse-brained?" Marshstep growled. "Jayclaw told that we should not go near Braveheart. Let alone his daughter," Swampheart shook his head. "You don't understand how I feel. This is love at first sight, Marshstep," Marshstep shifted his paws. "Yes, I know how you feel. I feel the same way for Dragonpaw," Swampheart leaned in. "We'll talk later since Dragonpaw is behind me," "Where?" Marshstep looked up and saw nobody behind him. Marshstep looked back at Swampheart, who was purring his head off. "You are so in love with Dragonpaw, Marshstep," Swampheart purred. Marshstep cuffed Swampheart again. "Oww," Swampheart meowed. "That's what you get for teasing me, Swampheart." Marshstep snapped and jumped onto his brother's back. "Ow! Okay, Okay I get it. Now get off of me!" Marshstep was exhausted and was padding towards the apprentices' den when a yowl snaps him awake. "Hey, you're a warrior, not an apprentice. You mouse-brain," Marshstep turned to see Dragonpaw teasing him. Marshstep's pelt burned. "Oops, I guess I forgot," Dragonpaw's whiskers twitched. "Yeah, sure you did," She padded up to him and nosed him. "Goodnight," Dragonpaw padded into the den. Marshstep sighed. Why can't I get her out of my head? He thought. Maybe she's too pretty for me. The other toms will soon claim her once she's a warrior. A strong push knocked him off his paws and sent him across the clearing. A purr made Marshstep look up. "Okay, now we're even!" Swampheart purred and padded towards the warrior's den. Chapter Three ~ Swampheart Swampheart kept the purr in his throat when he sees Juniperfrost making his nest. "Don't worry about it, Juniperfrost. I'll do it myself," She looked up, her eyes bright in surprise. "I know, but Morningbreeze had slept here before," Swampheart looked at the still messy nest. "I can see that. Morningbreeze was always restless," Category:Fanfiction Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages